The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Dicentra peregrina×eximia known by the varietal name ‘Burning Hearts’. The new variety was discovered in Hokkaido, Japan in May of 2004. The new variety has been asexually reproduced via tissue culture or cuttings and the first date of asexual reproduction was in February of 2005 in Hokkaido, Japan. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program cross between an unpatented, unnamed Dicentra peregrina plant (female parent), and an unpatented, unnamed Dicentra eximia plant (male parent). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop new varieties that exhibit improvements in vigor and longer flowering periods. The new variety exhibits similar form and foliage to both parents, but does have a more improved vigor, more flowers, and a longer flowering period than both parents. ‘Burning Hearts’ exhibits similar foliage, habit and vigor to Dicentra peregrina×eximia ‘Candy Hearts’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,692), but has a different flower color than ‘Candy Hearts’. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics, and remain true to type through successive propagations. The following characteristics distinguish ‘Burning Hearts’ from other varieties known to the breeder:                1. Compact, spreading habit;        2. Good vigor with strong growth;        3. Strong, more rhizomatous root system; and        4. Long flowering period from late April until September.        